


Sweet as Sin

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel doesn't think this is a good idea, but Sam is just *so* good at convincing him to do things he normally wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet as Sin

Gabriel never thought something like this would be satisfying. He had never even considered it. Fucking Sam at least got them both off, but blowing Sam? Gabriel _loved_ blowjobs, but he preferred to be on the receiving end. So when Sam made a breathy little request that he couldn’t ignore during foreplay, Gabriel was a little hesitant to comply. But Sam’s keens and mewls as Gabriel palmed him through his boxers changed the archangel’s mind. He slid himself down Sam’s body, kissing across his chest, licking and nipping at all the little erogenous zones he had mapped out so many times before, drawing noises of pleasure from Sam’s lips.

Gabriel brushed his thumbs over the dips of Sam’s hip bones, hooking his fingers in the waist band of his boxers before slipping them off his body. Sam gave a contented sigh and Gabriel stopped for a second to admire the view. Naked and flushed and breathing like he had just finished a marathon. Fucking breath taking. The hunter moaned Gabriel’s name, bringing the shorter man’s attention back to the task at hand.

“Kiddo, you’re gorgeous,” Gabriel murmured before wrapping his lips around Sam’s cock.

Sam’s hips immediately snapped up and Gabriel gently held him down to keep him from ending this little experiment too quickly. The former trickster let the flat of his tongue swipe over the head, tasting the pre-come there. Well, shit, usually Gabriel hated the taste; salty and bitter and too much like the blood from his pagan days for his comfort. But Sam, well Sam motherfucking Winchester tasted _sweet._ Not cloying or artificial, but an more like an apple. Natural. Perfect. And fuck if that wasn’t a major turn on for Gabriel. He lapped at the head a few more times before sliding his mouth further down Sam’s cock.

He could feel Sam coming apart, breath stuttering, gasping, moaning. Every time Gabriel did something different, a flick of the tongue, fingers tracing Enochian symbols on his thigh, Sam groaned out the archangel’s name.

Gabriel let his hands drift back up to Sam’s hips, running the pads of his fingers over the sensitive skin there before dipping a hand down over Sam’s balls to slide across the smooth skin of his human’s ass. Sam lifted his hips to give Gabriel more room to work with as he let his fingers barely ghost over Sam’s hole.

“Gabriel, I’m gonna…” Sam said hazily, trying to give the archangel time to pull off.

Sam expected Gabriel to take his mouth away and finish him off with a few deft strokes and twists of his wrist. But Gabriel was determined to see this through to the end. He pulled away a touch so he was just sucking on the head and Sam moaned again, one of the most beautiful sounds Gabriel had ever heard and he had been around angelic choirs for a good deal of his life.

 _Come for me, Sammy,_ Gabriel thought at Sam and he listened, letting go in Gabriel’s mouth with a drawn out mewl of Gabriel’s name.

The shorter man continued sucking until Sam was whimpering at the sensations on the over stimulated flesh. Gabriel finally pulled his mouth away fully and licked his lips with a predatory smirk, leaning up to claim Sam’s mouth.

And damn, that boy was delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written awhile ago because I saw a comment that men who eat healthy have sweeter come than men who eat a lot of red meat and shit. I have no idea if this is a true statement or not, but have some porn and pretend it is.


End file.
